


&Run

by VioletBehaviour



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fairest of the Rare, One Shot, Survival, Weekly prompts, unhappily ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletBehaviour/pseuds/VioletBehaviour
Summary: Written for the Fairest of the Rare's 1,000 member prompt challengePrompt - Survival





	&Run

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge is to have 500 words or less - I failed. I'm at 505 ha!

* * *

He’d grown accustomed to the dirt caked on his skin, the hardened mud beneath his fingernails and scabbed cuts from the thorns. His skin was stained from the earth, countless nights spent hidden beneath the trees between shifting shadows and hollowed stumps.

The world had been cast into darkness, an aimless war raging on. He no longer knew the number of days he’d been running, counting time only by the entries he made of his progress in a worn journal he kept in his pack, falling back into hiding at any sign of danger. He’d lost so much that day, the last few strands of his muggle life gone in seconds, burning and melting away like the laminated pages of his photography portfolio - and with it, his memories.

He’d prayed for death, to fall with those lucky enough to lose their lives quickly. The perfect proclamation of an obvious defeat accompanied with the childish antics of dominance and power, displaying chaos for all to see. Voldemort had defeated Harry quickly; the hero from a childhood long lost beneath the rubble of a once noble school.

He was no longer special, the threads severed from both ends as he leaped across a log, fallen ages ago when the curses of battle were fresh. He felt safer here, hidden behind wards of his companion. She was a blood traitor, her veins as dirty as his, smeared unclean like the mud on his face. 

They’d found one another by accident - happenstance. He had broken his wand when he fell, a cackling intricate mask glimmering under the moonlight, curses flying passed him on either side - a kneazle with a mouse. He pushed back with all his might, the magical wood of his wand cracking against the weight of an unknown curse of deadly potential, his protego fading as the magic swelled into a fizzling dust.

But the touch of her magic was a comforting feather amongst the thorns, appearing from the same shadows he’d been accustomed to, and defeating a common enemy. Their bond was immediate, fading into black side by side and vowing to subsist in this life in the comfort of the other, separating only to cover more ground for supplies.

He pulled back sharp vines of a black rose patch, descending beneath them to their meeting place, longing for the feel of her again. This place became their haven, a meeting point they knew to return to, never worrying about being left alone for long. 

She was there, his smile fading as he took in her long brunette hair, falling in waves about her face. Her crystal eyes were open, her lips parted as she laid lifeless on the ground at his feet. He fell to his knees, scooping her still warm body into his arms where her head fell to rest upon his shoulder as he cried into her hair. Her wand fell from her palm, rolling silently on the hardened ground. Colin kissed Astoria’s forehead, knowing without her, he would be joining her soon.


End file.
